Oh Brother My Brother
by Silent Child
Summary: Enjyu takes Liena out on a date, but like any protective brother, Gray disapproves. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Battle B-Daman.

**Author's Note:** Hello :D This is my first Battle B-Daman fic. I never thought I'd write one...anyways, to be honest, I don't watch a lot of B-Daman, so a **warning**: the characters might be a bit out-of-character. I think I might have made Gray way too overprotective, too, lol. Anyhow, on with the story!

**Summary:** Enjyu takes Liena out on a date, but like any protective brother, Gray disapproves.

-

**Oh Brother My Brother**

**-**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pleaaaase_?"

Gray cursed under his breath as Liena pleaded with her irresistible puppy face. He tried to look away, but everywhere he turned to, Liena popped up; eyes round and watering, lip quavering, voice whimpering, and with sparkles (that came out of nowhere) glittering around her distraught face. Gray instantly crumbled. "Fine."

"Yay!" Liena replaced her puppy face with a look of joy as her brother admitted defeat.

Gray sighed; he thought he had built up enough resistance and endurance after all his harsh B-Da-Battles, but it wasn't enough. A single girl took him down with just one look. _One_ look. Curse a girl's unbeatable puppy face! If only it was able to be harnessed as an attack in B-Da-Battles.

"But you have to be back at five," He added, as Liena was about to leave.

"...it's five right now."

"Exactly."

"Brother!"

"Okay, six."

"But the carnival just started!" Liena protested. "An hour is so short."

"Six," Gray repeated.

"How about eight?"

"Six."

"Eight?"

"Six."

"_Eight_?"

"...fine."

Gray: 0; Liena's Puppy Face: 2.

"Thanks! And don't worry, Enjyu is a good guy. I'll bring you back something from the carnival too!" Liena gave her brother a reassuring hug before speeding out the door.

"Right..."

Gray wasn't about to let Enjyu date Liena that easily.

The blonde boy rushed out of the door, hot on his sister's trail. He spotted her just meeting up with Enjyu, before he interrupted the happy couple. "Enjyu!"

"What?" The red-haired boy asked irritably.

"Here," Gray handed Enjyu a thick stack of papers. "Read it."

"Umm..." Enjyu peered at the first few rules.

----------------------------------

_**Dating Liena: Gray's Rules**_

_1. Follow these rules_

_2. Keep her in sight at all times_

_3. Make sure she is safe_

_4. You must keep at least a foot away from her unless she is in danger_

_5. If she's in danger, alert me immediately_

_6. Do not hold hands_

_7. Do not touch her at all unless she is in danger_

_8. Do not try to kidnap her...again_

_9. Do not let other boys near her unless it is Yamato and/or the others_

_10. Do not..._

----------------------------------

The list continued on for another dozen pages. Enjyu stared at the list blankly, and then threw it over his shoulder without a care. "_Suuure_, Gray, I'll follow these rules. Let's go Liena."

"Rule 7: _do not touch her at all unless she is in danger_!" Gray hollered, retrieving his **_Dating Liena: Gray's Rules _**list from the ground as Enjyu casually slung an arm over Liena's shoulders. He turned around with one of his trademark smirks plastered across his face.

"She's in danger of an overprotective brother," He remarked, and with that, Enjyu continued to walk away from the fuming Gray.

"Hey Gray, why so glum?" A familiar cat boy's voice chirped beside Gray.

"Enjyu's taking my sister to the carnival," Gray said between clenched teeth.

"Wow, Enjyu sure is a nice guy!" Yamato grinned, oblivious.

"No, he's not! After all those times he's gone against us...and he's taking my sister away _again_! Only it's a date, but still..."

"Cheer up, Enjyu's changed!" Yamato said confidently. "He's a good guy now."

"As if," Gray retorted, as he began mumbling incoherent words that sounded remarkably like "kill Enjyu".

"I know what will make you feel better; let's go to the carnival too!"

Gray's eyes immediately lit up; he could make sure that Enjyu didn't cause Liena any trouble that way...

"Let's get some cotton candy and some caramel apples and –"

"Okay Yamato. My treat!" The blonde boy grinned as the two began to run towards the carnival.

-

It was a long two hours and a half at the carnival but Gray still did not cross paths with Liena. He had searched the Mirror Maze, the Haunted House, the rides, and the game stalls all twice, and the food stands five times (thanks to Yamato) but his dear sister was nowhere to be found.

"Cotton candy! Cotton candy! Let's get some more!" Yamato bounced up and down, practically inhaling all the sugar available around him.

"More caramel apples!" Bull piped up. The duo had met up with Terry and Bull at the carnival and decided to search for Liena together (but they got sidetracked with the food around them).

"Where could they be...?" Gray wondered as he walked aimlessly around.

"Hiding from you?" Terry suggested, as he paid for another treat.

"Don't worry yourself so much, I'm sure they're fine on their own," Yamato grinned. "Just sit back and enjoy the carnival!"

"I'm heading back, guys," Gray announced. "She should be back soon."

"Suit yourself," Yamato, Terry, and Bull shrugged, all three still wishing to remain at the carnival. "We'll tell you if we see them around."

-

Gray paced around impatiently in front of the door. It was getting late, and he was getting worried.

"Liena!" Gray jumped a foot in the air as Liena entered through the door.

"Hey Gray! Look what I got you: a stuffed B-Daman! I never knew they made these," Liena placed a large stuffed B-Daman in Gray's hands. "I won it in a Direct Hit Battle! But by the time I played it, there were only pink ones left..."

"Liena, you're late!" Gray jabbed a finger at the clock above the door, ignoring the fact that Liena had gotten him something pink.

"...Gray, it's only 8:02."

"I said to be back at eight!"

"Oh brother, don't worry so much. Enjyu took good care of me. He took me to the carnival as planned, but then we left to go to a pub. He bought me a couple of drinks and look!" Liena held her left hand to her brother's face, a ring glinting in the light on her ring finger. "Enjyu proposed to me! We got married right away at a private church. We're going to have five kids and..."

The color in Gray's face drained rapidly as Liena continued on.

Pub.

Ring.

Married.

Kids.

GRAY'S BRAIN DOES NOT COMPREHEND.

"Um, are you okay?" Liena poked Gray's fainted body.

"Is he out yet?" Enjyu opened the door and looked into the house.

"Yeah, he just paled and fainted. Why'd you tell me to tell him all those lies?" Liena asked curiously, as she slipped off her fake ring.

"I wanted him to shut up," Enjyu merely smirked, stepping over Gray's fallen body. "C'mon, let's go back to the carnival, since your brother can't bother us anymore. It was tough work sidestepping him all the time."

Liena nodded an "okay" to go back to the carnival, but not before carefully dragging Gray into his bed. She pulled his blanket over him, and after pondering awhile, she put the stuffed B-Daman she had won beside him. Gray unconsciously threw an arm over the pink stuffed B-Daman and held it tightly to his face, mumbling things like "get away from Liena, Enjyu" and "I'll bite you if you don't" in his fainted state. After a short while, he began to gnaw on it. Liena stared incredulously at her fainted brother.

_Click_.

"Eh? Where'd that camera come from? And why did you just take a picture?"

"If he opposes me taking you out again, I'll need some blackmail photos."

"Enjyu!" Liena scolded, but then paused, before changing her mind. "...send me a copy too."

-

END.


End file.
